


给小孩子看的童话故事【又名《平衡》】

by xiaohouerdai



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Ori and the Blind Forest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohouerdai/pseuds/xiaohouerdai
Summary: 【观前提示】标题起这个名是因为剧情设定相当老套，简直就是寡淡无味，附加自己写文总是有意无意地带无病呻吟感，所以大概在开头加个“很久很久以前”都没有违和感。某天有个人类起床后觉得这两个游戏的主角有很多相性的地方，可以拿来扯犊子，于是就想展开写写了。我知道这两个玩家群体重合度蛮高的，但不想被辣眼睛建议还是关闭这一堆简中废物，很多太太都画了联动铜仁的，你应该去那里找快乐，这里只有被dung涂抹过的文档。我真的打游戏也菜写文也菜，万字垃圾呈现在word文档上的感觉真不好受，好比你晚餐食到了阿布霍斯。虽然是拉郎但其实最后写成了欢乐联动和双方串场观光。当中很多性格语气都拿捏不太好，大家就凑合看看，反正菜狗写尬文，合理。这个世界上有的人画得一手好画，有的人文笔优美，所有人都在创造艺术，而我只会仗着自己不要脸给母语抹黑。这里没有快乐的光暗主角大战，也没有隔壁爬山的垃圾场的来串场，我也编不出欢乐互动小段子，有的只是废话，废话和废话，看了只会浪费您宝贵的时间。游戏：Ori&Hollow Knightooc程度：所有游戏通关的玩家都可以对这个人类吐一口唾沫，只要MS和TC看不懂中文我就不会因为欧欧西被告到法庭（当中包含什么要素呢，有爱情吗有西皮吗有糖/刀/皇吗：很抱歉，什么都没有，do not hope（x）无产阶级就是这样的，专门白吃别人的糖刀皇然后自己只会拿清汤寡水忽悠人，问就是女人没法把爱写得荡气回肠。想象力这么贫瘠也敢写：敢的，因为我是傻逼。
Kudos: 2





	给小孩子看的童话故事【又名《平衡》】

容器意识到自己身处另一个世界的时候，是发觉自己并没有坐在熟悉的椅子上，而是趴在了一个什么泉井旁边的瞬间。井上复杂的纹路和井里不断上涌的柔和光芒提示它，这并不是以往自己冒险时偶然遇到的那些温泉。它并非百战百胜，每当上一次战败后、下一次开战前，它都会经历这种“醒来”的感觉，即在一把椅子上逐渐取回自己的意识，然后找回自己上一次战败的地方，除却毫无放弃之意地再一次向敌人宣战之外，还要打败来源于自身的阴影，收回自己失败的遗憾。它很熟悉这种感觉，所以当习惯性地“醒来”后，面对的却是眼前全新的场景，它还是有些困惑。  
它不记得自己是怎么来到这种奇怪的地方的。在它进入圣巢之后，就对曾经身处外界的记忆渐渐模糊了，以至于都无法明确地判断圣巢之外究竟有没有其它世界。但这个问题对容器来讲其实并不重要，它是隐约受到某种呼唤才前往圣巢的，而不是因为自己有着什么对圣巢的记忆。实际上，当虫子们离开圣巢的时候，关于圣巢的记忆自然就会淡去并逐渐消失。所以现在它来到这里，也是受到某种存在的呼唤？  
但它不记得自己有关于行进的一丝记忆，不像前往圣巢的时候那样，虽然对有无遇到别的文明世界不敢肯定，但是路上无尽的荒野，野蛮原始的无智虫，以及偶尔遇到的一两个同行旅人、一些名字和特征已经忘得差不多的村庄部落，这些模糊的印象它还是有的。不像现在这样，比起什么力量呼唤着它前行，更像是战败后“醒来”的感觉。  
而且，最诡异的是，它并没有遗忘掉关于圣巢的一切记忆。所有记忆都清晰无比：它一路来遇到的各式各样的虫，它并肩作战的同伴，它和手足的身世。如果这里如自己根据眼前所判断的一样是圣巢之外的世界，那么它就不可能这么清晰地保留关于圣巢的记忆。  
容器并不会思考，自然也不会绞尽脑汁给自己心中的疑问想一个答案。对于它来说，知道的就是知道，不知道的就是不知道，疑问不见得都得解答，有时候在对未知环境的探索中，答案自然就会呼之欲出。就算到了最后找不到答案也没有关系，它不会去想，也不会在乎，就这么让疑惑接着留着。  
所以，对于目前自己身处的异常，容器也只当是进入了谁的梦境一样，背起自己的骨钉，开始前往探索。

奥里醒来后的第一件事就是确认西珥在不在。当它发现无论怎么呼唤，都没有回应的时候，它放弃了寻找伴随在自己身边的光芒，转而开始注意现在自己所处的环境。  
它没记错的话，自己刚刚是与史雷克短暂地交锋后，正打算踏入灵树之末的？但眼前，别说灵树的根了，就连一颗树的影子都没有，它的面前是一条道路，道路旁是大片黑寂的荒原，隐约堆着几大块建筑废料表明这里可能是一座废墟。道路延伸至远处，连接着一座小镇，不远处点点的蝇光表明小镇并非空无一人。  
现在，奥里并不清楚自己怎么来到这个与尼文，甚至同尼博尔都不一样的地方。没有树林，没有任何一丝生灵的气息，无尽的阴暗流露着荒凉和萧条，就如同自己曾经穿梭于黑暗的黑根地道一样。这里也是一个被黑暗腐化的地方吗？它是否也需要我？奥里感觉自己的光芒在这无尽的黑暗前显得有些微不足道了——好在这里的黑暗不至于像沃林深处一样，不时传出令人毛骨悚然的窃窃私语，等待着将微弱的光芒吞噬殆尽。  
被自己吸收的远古精灵之光仍然在自己的身上，并没有因为自己来到奇怪的新世界而消散。既然如此就没有什么好害怕的了。奥里试了试挥动光刃，确认自己仍然能使用光，然后向前方的小镇靠近。现在，它只希望小镇里是些友善的居民，它好向它们寻求帮助——如果自己能与它们进行交流的话。

地上的石头很湿，表明刚刚可能下过一场雨，只是因为容器醒来时所处的地方恰好处在荫蔽处，所以才没有在未醒来时被淋个浑身湿透。容器只身一人在树林间穿梭，偶尔挥动骨钉，手起刀落之间，腐化的怪物应声倒下，被划开的伤口流出的是已经腐化到发紫发黑的脓液。  
偶尔有光穿过树叶间的缝隙，使得沼泽地不至于那么黑暗，同时也得以照见有什么生物穿梭于林间。它们速度很快，还未等视觉判断出它们的外形和方位，就又窜入阴影处将自己隐藏起来。起先，容器并没有在意这些，但当一路上都有这样的身影在窜动，便不能不怀疑是不是被身影的主人给盯上了。而且，越往前走，这样的身影也越来越多了，这表明盯上自己的不是一个两个生物，而是好几个，甚至可能是一群不怀好意的生物。容器决定静观其变，只要对方不先行出击，它就按兵不动。于是它提高了警惕，时刻提防着黑暗中可能发动的偷袭。  
但那些生物似乎没有要攻击它的意思，它们就只是跟了它一路，远远地盯着它，注视着它的一举一动，仿佛一群监视员，观察容器沿着水流，向水的来源方向前行。  
远处传来了水流声和水车转动的声音，前方的一个入口处传来的光亮也比先前要亮很多。容器正打算进去一探究竟，一个身影从里面窜出来，拦在了它面前，一根木棍挥了过来，使得容器本能地后撤一步，同时拔出自己背上的骨钉。同时，原先那些跟踪容器的身影们也靠了过来，将它团团围住，警戒地盯着它。暴露在阳光下，容器这才看清它们是一群长着两只耳朵、带有一条长尾巴的生物。  
木棍的一头指向容器，意图阻止容器继续向前一步。木棍的持有者则向容器发话了——那并不是它熟悉的，至少不是圣巢通用的语言，但身处在异样的世界，容器感觉自己也能听懂。  
“站住！你究竟是谁，来这里做什么？前面是我们的家园，我们不会让你向前走一步。除非你放下你手中的武器，向我们表示你并没有恶意。”

小镇看起来有些冷清，街上没有任何行者，除了一两间小屋的门是敞开着的，代表来往者可以随意进去，大多数门房都紧闭着。奥里小心翼翼地往前走，走到一把金属制的长椅跟前。椅子看起来没有损坏，椅背的花纹甚至都还完好如初，椅面上并没有灰尘，表明在它来之前，经常有生物坐在这把椅子上。这把椅子似乎散发着魔力，吸引着疲惫的冒险者往上面坐一坐，而它则可以为徒步者提供一丝休憩的安逸。确认周围没有埋伏着什么危险，奥里小心翼翼地坐了上去。椅子确实在发挥它的魔力，精灵感觉自己的疲劳感被一扫而光，如同吸收了精灵之泉里的光芒的感觉。  
靠在长椅上，奥里正思索自己下一步应该怎么办，一个老者的声音从背后传来：“陌生的生物，你也是来这里冒险的吗？”这语言奥里并没有听过，不过这似乎并不妨碍它听懂对方说什么，也许是什么古怪的力量在作怪吧。  
于是，精灵回过头去，发现声音的来源是一只年纪较大的虫子，头上的两只角让奥里联想到自己在地穴附近见到的昆虫。见精灵看到它了，老者继续说道：“这里是德斯茅斯，我是居住在这里的镇长。年轻的生物，你也是想到井下面的世界冒险吗？”  
井下面的世界？奥里表示自己并不清楚，它甚至对这个世界本身一无所知。  
“井下面曾经是一个伟大的国度，但现在已经衰败了，只留下一片废墟。不过，它仍然吸引着很多冒险者进入，据说只要能活着回来，从里头冒险寻得的财富能让任何一个生物一辈子都衣食无忧。很多像你这样的外来者都从那口井下去，不过很多再也没有回来了。据说下面的世界危机四伏，像我这种家伙还是老老实实呆在镇子比较好。”  
我不一样，奥里告诉对方，我不是来这里冒险的，我只是不知道自己来到了一个什么样的世界，而现在我也不知道怎么回去我的世界。  
“你不来自这个世界？好吧，我确实看出来了一些。”虫长者打量了一下奥里，“你同我所见过的任何一个外来者都不一样。你身上散发着光芒，这光可不像我所见过的，它让我感觉……古老而治愈？就像这朵花一样。”奥里看到虫长老从怀里掏出一朵白花，那朵花散发着淡淡的光芒，似乎有什么力量蕴藏在里头，“店主告诉我这朵花不来自底下的那个国度，它甚至不属于我们这个世界。也许这朵花同你一样来自一个我们都不知道的异域？通常看到的外来者都是气势汹汹、充满杀气的，但你不一样。我虽然同你第一次见面，但你身上的光芒让我感到一丝安心，就像这朵花一样。直觉告诉我你是一个友善的生物——已经很久没有出现过这样的旅者了，也许有梦想并不是一件太坏的事。”  
“至于这朵花的来源，唔，是别的生物送的。一个矮小的冒险者，披着破旧的灰色披风，背上背把破旧的骨钉，两只小角微微散发着苍白的光。你坐的的这把椅子就是它经常坐的地方。它偶尔会回来，稍作休整，买点东西，听我在这里絮絮叨叨，然后又像一个幽灵一样溜回了井下的世界。它一定是个很厉害的战士，我是第一次见到一个虫子能几次都安然无恙地从下面的世界回来。”  
“你可以坐在椅子上休息一会，也可以四处走走。那边是店主斯莱的店，因为小镇上没有竞争者，他卖的东西价格都很高；另外一家店是伊塞达尔的，她的店里会卖一些冒险者的常用品，偶尔也会卖她丈夫柯尼法画的地图。如果你真要下井里的世界也可以，但我还是劝告你小心为妙。你是一个很友善的朋友，我不希望你就这么葬送在下面了。不过，也许你会遇到那个矮小的骑士？就在你来的前些时候，它回到了镇子上，同它的旅伴在椅子上休息了一会，然后又下到井下的世界，不过这一次它看起来有点匆忙，只是它还是一如既往地沉默，我自然也不知道它急着去干什么。它看起来并不健谈，在别人说话的时候就只是沉默地听着，偶尔用肢体语言表达它的意思，但它一定能做你的好同伴，这会让你在井下世界的旅途不那么危险。”

“抱歉啊小家伙，你的外壳和眼神，让我原本以为你同外面那些堕落的家伙是一伙的，但你没有像它们那样释放恶意。”叫奥菲的生物收起了它的木棍，“毕竟格罗姆的墙还没修好，我们只能暂时自己提防着有腐化的生物入侵这里。”  
“我们亲眼见到它拿背上的武器攻击的模样了。”“特别强大。”“但它没有攻击奥菲。”“它没有敌意。”围绕在容器身边的莫基们七嘴八舌地补充道。确实，它们躲在树丛中跟了容器一路了，不知道才怪。容器甚至隐约有听到一只说了句“它像个鬼魂飘荡在森林”，不过很快被另一只莫基捂住了嘴巴。也许这就是它们提防它的真正原因吧，单就外形来看，容器跟那些出生于黑暗的生物很是相似。  
容器乖巧地坐在一块石头上，活像一个象牙制的小雕塑。这里不似森林别处那样幽静黑暗，光芒撒在每一处角落，地上和树干上长着的植物无一例外都带着点点光芒，就像容器在叛徒领主女儿的坟头见到的那些娇花一样奇异。四处修建的小房屋表明生物们聚居在这里有一段时间了，并且在它们的努力下，这里俨然有了“家”的模样。  
圣巢的虫子生活在黑暗中，却崇拜赐予它们智慧的光明，它们有想象过生活在真正的光芒下是什么感觉吗？容器只见识到被梦中的障光蒙蔽双眼的虫子们是怎么在废墟中生活，但从没见过完全栖息于光芒下的生物。可如今，容器见到了生活在光明中的生物，它们快乐而幸福，且似乎对此习以为常，没有搞什么偶像崇拜。看来沃姆的法则也不见得在每一处都适用。  
“你觉得我们这里怎么样？我花了好一番功夫才把林地修建成大伙可以居住的地方，但不知道还能撑多久。”格罗姆拎着工具走了过来，“外面的黑暗仍然不断侵蚀着生物，这里的光芒消散也是迟早的事。我们一度已经绝望了，但在你来之前，一个外来的精灵似乎让我们重拾远古的信心。看来尼文确实需要外来新鲜血液的输入才能恢复如初。”  
这里的居民对外来者很友好，不像圣巢带着与生俱来的骄傲和对外乡人的蔑视，这份差异似乎也延伸到了光与暗的立场上。容器被制造出来就是为了吞噬光明的，这是虚空的本能。圣巢的虫子不需要额外的光芒，远古的虫子甚至崇拜黑暗本身，过分的光亮只会滋生疾病，这是圣巢的遗址无声地告诉它的。但现在，容器眼前的这片远比瘟疫要光亮许多的林地，却不曾滋生什么顽疾，不需要一个虚空造物封存光明来维持健康。光芒不见得都会滋生生理或者思想上的腐朽，这就是此处与圣巢的最大差异。  
容器觉得，或许自己该好好想办法回去自己的世界了。这里不需要黑暗侵蚀光明，因为这里的光芒微弱却充满善意，且不会孕育什么信仰和神明。根据莫基们的说法，它们只是灵魂的守护者；又或者在这里的居民看来，光只是一种同它们相依而存的生灵，二者是平等的。  
于是，容器向那群友好的莫基求助，请它们帮助它找到回去的路，就算找不到，至少也指点一下这片土地的大致构造。

奥里站在墓地旁的一个大电梯上，电梯正缓缓上升，似乎要直达这座山的巅峰。虫长老告诉过它，这个电梯通往一个矿山，那里面有丰富的水晶矿产和日夜劳作的矿工。奥里见过水晶，但没有见过矿山。亮晶晶的水晶布满一整座山的话，会恍得睁不开眼睛吗？在它尚未离开尼博尔时，它会和库一起坐着一块木板，从布满草的山坡上滑下去，并乐此不疲。它有听纳鲁讲过矿山的大致模样：山洞里全是水晶，有些水晶放肆地暴露在土外，就像雨后的春笋，矿工会拿着石镐，叮叮咚咚地把它们挖出来，还有矿车，矿车能载着物品滑得很快，就像它们坐着木板滑草坪的感觉一样。奥里和库都很喜欢这种游戏，也因此向往过坐矿车飞越于山间的感觉。但是尼博尔山没有水晶矿，自然也没有矿车，所以它们再好奇也无济于事。  
奥里的好奇心并没有随着成长而有所消减，事实上，在听到了虫长老的描述后，它更想去矿山一探究竟了。就算虫长老一再强调很危险，至少自己也能亲眼见见矿山长什么模样，摸摸自己从未见过的矿车。  
电梯停了下来，从山洞里传出的敲击声也变得比刚才大声了很多。奥里满怀期待地走下电梯，却发现本该连接着对岸矿车轨道的地方只剩下两条金属残骸悬挂在空中，能够跨过脚底下大量水晶的轨道已经断了，矿坑里的水晶又十分尖利，不可能直接从上面走过去。旁边倒是放着一个矿车，不过上面的轮子已经不翼而飞，只剩下一个空车壳和散落在地的几块水晶碎片。  
……好吧，看来坐矿车是没有可能了，而且自己不会飞，想过到这么远的对岸去也不可能了，奥里第一次体会到了什么叫遥不可及的感觉。它只好退回电梯，因期待落了空而耷拉下耳朵。梦想破碎就是这么简单的事情。

西边是光之池，那里五颜六色的珊瑚十分适合做成颜料——这是一只莫基告诉它的，但最终容器选择了前往北边的森林。因为容器不会潜水，也没有莫基那么矫健敏捷的身手，它只会在水面上扒拉以保证自己浮在水面上，这还是无师自通的，所以姿势也算不上优美，游的速度更是慢得不行。这还得怪以前容器都是陆上活动为主，极少下过水，偶尔要下水的地方也能用狗刨式应付过去，所以它根本没留意过这方面。现在看来有些技能并不是无用的，容器反思自己是不是该学习怎么潜入水中活动了。不过那里不去似乎也不是什么大事，毕竟容器现在也只是跟个无头苍蝇一样四处乱撞，指望找到能让自己回去的方法。况且，好心的莫基同意帮它去光之池留意一下有没有异常的现象或者物品，所以自己大可不必急着现在去。  
容器从来没有见过雪，它只觉得空中飘的雪花很像王国边境的遗灰。但是当一片雪花落在它漆黑的手上后很快消融不见，凉凉的触感和从指尖溜走的融水还是带给了它全新的认知。苍白尘烬的沉寂终究还是比不上雪的轻盈，脆弱的雪花落在容器身上，与容器漆黑的身躯形成巨大色差，而后雪花就像被容器内部的虚空吞噬一样转瞬即逝，虽不能像灰烬一样亘久不散地沉积，但少了墓地的那份沉重与哀伤，搭配上高大但光秃秃的树干、亮晶晶的冰挂和道路两旁结的冰，整个森林都笼罩在宁静与祥和的氛围中。  
“呼，不管怎么说都是北方的森林，这里实在太冷了。”身旁的一只莫基不停搓着两只小爪子，说话的声音都有点发抖，“我想去喝点蛤蛎汤了,热乎乎的食物能抵御寒冷，你要不要也来点？虽然我们这里没什么新鲜东西拿得出手，但威洛的沼泽鲜蛤汤绝对是我要向你这种外乡客首推的尼文特色食物。”  
容器摇了摇头，它没有进食的需求，实话说，就算莫基再怎么形容这份美味，容器也顶多只能从一碗汤中体会到“热”的感觉，它没法品鉴食物的味美与否。对于容器的这番回应，这个莫基感到有一些惋惜，“你不品尝真是太可惜了。”但它也并不是很难过，毕竟每锅蛤蛎汤的量并不多，要的莫基都能排长队了，它正好少一个竞争对手。  
前方有一个暖炉，火焰仍然在炉腔内跃动，将周围的空气拔高了好几度。容器同莫基靠了过去，这才使身上的僵冻感减去几分。莫基抖了抖身上黏附的雪花，又说：“不过这个冬天是暂时的，鲍尔现在醒了，它告诉我们这里也不会一直被封冻了，马上，森林就会迎来春天。到那时候，整个森林都会比现在暖和许多，植物也都能长起来了，不像现在全是这种吓人的食人花。这些大树也的枝干也不再光秃秃的，说不定山顶上的那颗樱桃树还会开花呢，到时候我一定要去看看。”  
冬天？春天？容器的世界没有四季的概念，但听莫基的描述，春天似乎就是苍绿小径和皇后花园的那种光景——绿意盎然，生机勃勃。它没见过多少种鲜花，自然没法想象漫山遍野开着五颜六色的花又是什么样。圣巢有着远比自然更加精妙绝伦的文明造物，但那里的居民似乎也失去了某些与生俱来的东西，比如生存能力，比如冒险精神，比如对自然的认知。或许这就是过分追求繁华、辉煌与永恒的代价——只有坟墓里头的死亡才是予以曾经无尽的纷争与战火最好的归宿。容器觉得这边森林不是死寂沉沉的，在积雪之下有什么东西正蓄势待发，漫天飞舞的白色晶体也不至于让人感到哀伤，自然的冬天不是万物的坟墓，光总会令其融化，然后新生，然后再度生机。  
有些事物注定再度枝繁叶茂，有些注定辉煌不再，自然造物和非自然造物的区别就在于此。

从井口下去后，奥里见到了修筑精美的道路和路牌，它们无一不展示着这个王国的居民多么智慧——当然是指曾经。如果没有那些巨大的亮橙色光粒的话，这条路的可观赏性一定更好。当然，还有那些行尸走肉一般的虫子。奥里很自然地把这一切同森林的腐化、黑暗生物联系在一起。  
它原本以为这个地下的王国会因深陷黑暗而苦恼，但现在看来它错得不止一点点。如同肿瘤一样的光籽遍布各地，有些甚至还寄生在这里的居民身上，整条街被光籽里头夺目的炫光照耀得亮堂堂的，从光籽里头流淌出的胶体就像伤口在流着脓血一样。光不止是奥里这样的精灵，也是森林中每一个生命存在的必要物，但这里过量的强光简直就像癌症一样蔓延，看来过多的光亮也可以成为一种灾难。  
纵然里头的光芒似乎在呼唤着精灵，企图与它体内的光达成共识，奥里还是选择暂时忽视这种感觉。它用光刃挑开了那些“热情”的居民，朝着地下深处走去。它现在只希望自己能逃离眼前这片光污染，或者找到镇民们口中那个小不点向它问问路，找到回家的方法。也许下到地里去寻求友善生物的帮助并不是最好的办法，但这总好过去趟地上毫无生机的荒野。  
它没有找到它们口中那个矮小的骑士，不过它见到了另外一个战士。  
“小家伙，你看起来绝对不是这附近的居民，你来这个国度做什么？”在奥里一锤子砸飞了一只身上布满苔藓的生物后，一个女性的声音在它前方响起。  
是一个披着红色披风的女战士，两只苍白的、尖利的角使她看起来有着猎食者一样凶猛的外表，但她娇小的身躯又显得轻盈且灵活，不像捕食者们那样笨重。她的手上拿着锋利的针和丝线，于她的身形来说刚好适合作为武器。她的身边还跟着一只奇特的、像蝙蝠一样的生物，此刻它拍打着翅膀，口中发着含糊不清的声音，正用一双猩红的眼睛狐疑地盯着它。  
奥里不想让对方觉得它有敌意，从而对它发动攻击。二打一的胜算可不大，况且对面的两位看起来都不是等闲之辈。它收起光刃，向来者表示自己只是不知道为什么来到了这个世界，现在很想找到回家的办法。  
“圣巢外的世界？你看起来不像是一名战士，可你身手又很敏捷。”听完精灵的回答，大黄蜂仔细打量着它，说道，“你同以往来的那些家伙又不一样，你长得就很奇怪，身上还有着似乎……所属于年代很久远的光芒，你来这里到底是有什么企图？”  
什么都没有，奥里说道，我对这个世界一无所知。  
大黄蜂有些迟疑。她明白光的含义，那通常意味着某种力量。遇到有着不属于圣巢的光芒一定要小心，这是白后告诉过她的，比如扩散在众人梦境中的光，比如自己身边这个生物眼里猩红的光——如果不是因为它时常跟在容器身边，由容器带大，她可能会选择直接一针此过去。它们通常都不怀好意，而圣巢是不允许出现除了沃姆之外的任何光。何况虫子也不需要太多光，黑暗对它们来讲本就习以为然，一道启智之光足矣。但这个散发着光芒的生物却没有展露出自己的神性，它似乎对自己的状况一无所知，圣巢之外还有多少她不知道的奇异存在？  
见大黄蜂沉默不语，精灵只好先发话了。它向对方描述起那个矮小骑士的外貌，询问对方有没有见到过。  
“你也在找它？我刚刚在黑卵圣殿门口等了它好久，直到这只生物来找我，表示自己的召唤者不见了，我才随同它动身寻找的。”听了精灵的描述，大黄蜂决定暂时带上它。直觉告诉她，容器的失踪也许与这个奇怪生物的出现有什么必要联系，“这个王国需要安宁，我们已经受够了外来者的打扰了。但如果你无意留在这里，那么我也许可以帮帮你。不过首先我们得搞清楚现在是什么状况。”  
精灵点点头，于是大黄蜂抛出了针线——她惯常用这种方式加快自己的移动效率。但令她惊讶的是，精灵也抛出了一根莹蓝色的丝线，钩住了一个东西之后像荡秋千一样飞到了空中，随后再次抛出，钩住下一个在自己前方的物体，如此跟在大黄蜂身后在空中移动。这移动方式跟大黄蜂有点像，但还是有些不同，大黄蜂只能暗自想道，这个生物果然不简单。

“你走错路了，小家伙，这里不是静谧森林。”  
叫莫拉的蜘蛛轻轻拨弄着丝线，对迷路的容器说道。  
莫基们告诉过它，通过长者夸洛克的地穴可以前往静谧森林，结果容器误打误撞来到了地穴下更黑暗的地方。悬挂在石壁上的蛛丝和茧袋上沾满了灰尘，闪着微弱光芒的萤火虫在阴暗的地道里艰难地飞行。当然，容器不需要畏惧黑暗，地下空间虽然比外面阴暗，但并不是完全无光，它还是能看清路的。  
但莫拉告诉它，在它来之前沃林深处要更加黑暗。在它们上方曾盘踞着腐蚀心灵的黑暗，它甚至能轻易撕裂较为微弱、势力单薄的光，连它们这些畏光喜阴的生物都会因此而陷入腐败。“所有生物都需要光来维持平衡，我们也不例外。”莫拉解释道，她的声音听起来温柔又空灵，“我曾被腐败遮蔽了双眼，但所幸现在，萤火似乎要被找回来了，尼文也许会有救。”  
围绕在莫拉身边的几只小蜘蛛跟容器讲，母亲和它们只是畏光才在这里生活。它们虽然长得极为凶悍，但是对容器并没有很大敌意。它们甚至还像个小孩子一样，闪着同母亲一样明亮的眼睛，好奇且没有恶意地用足尖触碰它。它们使容器联想起遥远的村庄里，那些被感染的编织者和它们沉睡的女王。因为瘟疫，神智清醒的编织者已经离开了圣巢，野兽的女王也成为了守门者沉睡在深邃的巢穴。如果没有瘟疫，女王的孩子们会不会同这些幼蛛们一样友善？也许大黄蜂的母亲清醒时也同这位深渊的守护者一样温柔美丽、充满母性，但陷入沉睡的她，只能在自己被消灭的梦境中模糊地诉说对自己女儿的思念。  
一只小蛛自告奋勇地给容器带路。容器告别了黑暗中的守护者，离开了沃林的地穴深处。它告诉容器，母亲一视同仁地爱着它们，而它们的生命中也只有母亲和黑暗。“你看起来也很像生活在黑暗的生物，你同我们一样怕光吗？”幼蛛细声细气地说，它觉得容器很像自己的同类。  
容器摇了摇头。它不是野兽，也不是昆虫，它什么也不是，只是一个虚空的造物罢了。它不太明白幼蛛所说的“母亲的爱”是什么，白色的王后告诉它自己是她的造物，但她似乎不是自己的母亲，也不会给什么“爱”，她就像指派任务一样赠予了它一件礼物，然后要它去了解自己的过去。它模糊明白了自己的使命，但并不明白困扰空洞骑士的“感情”究竟是什么东西。容器与情感相关的一切都绝了缘，只能根据那些做母亲的对孩子的一举一动来推测这以概念。不过，天下做母亲的应该都差不多，赫拉对她的女儿大概亦会怀着“母爱”这种东西，不管她的诞生是出于什么龌龊的原因。

首都的繁华已经不可复现了，从上方不断漏下的湖水就像下雨一样笼罩着这座文明的遗址。精灵站在广场上，好奇地仰望着广场中央那个巨大的雕像。  
大黄蜂只简单地告诉它，这个骑士和她要找的那个矮小骑士的性质差不多，都是为了对付瘟疫一样的光芒而制造出来的。而后，她就和那只飞在她身后的生物一同去下水道找寻了，只留精灵一个在城市表面。城市的其余地方没有什么友善的生物，都是些已经变成怪物的卫兵或者大腹便便、颇为滑稽的贵族在游荡。  
因为只是漏下来的水而不是自然形成的“雨”，所以“雨势”并不会很大，也不会伴随着风。奥里对此感到庆幸，它和库的分离就是因为可怕的暴风雨，这导致它现在对稍微大点的雨都有心理阴影了。现在它正站在雨中，思考那位素未谋面、但听好几个路上遇到的友善生物们提到的骑士。大黄蜂说它们“性质相同”，那它是不是同雕像上的这个骑士长得差不多，就像精灵们长得也不会差太多一样？  
奥里正在想象对方可能的长相，听到了一个明显不是大黄蜂的声音：“你也在看这个神秘骑士的雕像吗？”  
来者的眼中并没有障目的光，这说明有智慧的生物可以与它交流。它看起来是一个商人，但听它说话的语气，它似乎懂的很多东西。随后它的自我介绍证实了这一猜想——它是一个古董收集者，专门购买各种古董。平常它都只待店里，但偶尔，在没有怪物在店外晃荡的适合，它会出来透透气，顺带思索一下关于圣巢的各种历史未解之谜。  
“比如雕像上这个大人物，”它说，“我收集来的各种资料都表明它是这里国王的一名骑士，因为某种原因做出了伟大牺牲而拯救了圣巢，但没有任何证据能告诉我它究竟做了什么。对我们这些研究古董的人来说，推测它的生平也不失为一种乐趣。历史就是这样，搜集证据，推测过往的各种可能性，这一过程远比其它任何事情要有趣得多，不是吗？”  
也许吧，奥里心想，如果真如大黄蜂说的，这个骑士的存在就是为了对付瘟疫之光，那么就现在的情形看来显然是失败了。或许它们在寻找的那个矮小骑士就是备选方案？这是它目前所能推测出来的东西了。  
见里姆要离开，奥里跟了上去。面对对方想去它古董店里参观一下的想法，里姆并没有表现出十分的欢迎，但还是默许了。于是，在精灵小心翼翼地走进古董店，浏览着架子上摆放整齐的古董时，旁边便伴随着里姆略带炫耀语气的讲解。收集古董的大多都这样，它们一边珍惜自己收藏的宝贝，唯恐被心怀不轨的人窥觑，一边又希望能够将自己千辛万苦寻来的珍品展示给好奇的家伙，附带显示着自己的慧眼识珠和好运气，如同孩童在炫耀自己的新玩具给同伴一样。  
里姆的讲解不输给任何一个博物馆的解说员，从它的嘴里，奥里听了很多这个世界的故事：漫游者的历险，圣巢的历史，还有远古的各种未解之谜，它们对精灵来说新奇又有趣。所以当它告别了古董商人，并在收到对方“如果你有找到什么古董可以拿给我看看”的嘱托后回到广场，发现大黄蜂早已站在那里等它好久了。她没有在下水道的垃圾坑里找到容器，只见到一个睡在那里不知道在干什么的大虫子——她感觉自己在哪次梦境中见过它，不过自己也说不清。

狂风升起沙制的幕帘，便为老旧的年华浸染上几分神秘，在烈日的烘烤下，金橙色的荒漠孕育了这深沉的庙宇，随着时间的魔法而发酵成古旧的遗址。废墟外堆着大块破碎的岩石，下面似乎压着什么的尸体，不过容器已经没办法判断了，墙上和地上的沙土被刮擦得过分平整，不知道是什么生物有这么大的力量，但托它的福，容器得以走进一条算得上宽敞平整的道路，深入废墟内部。  
剥蚀的壁画上讲述着这个地方平平无奇的历史：灵树的死亡，光芒的破碎，精灵的死去，以及预言的希望，像极了圣巢的覆灭和再度完整的预见。“光需要容器传承”，壁画无声地讲述着容器的死去和光芒四散的灾难。历史似乎在遵循着某种奇怪的定律，总在某些地方重复着一种可能性。容器恍然以为这些壁画讲述的是圣巢的历史——如果不是上面刻画的雪白精灵们提醒着它此“容器”非彼“容器”，它差点要把那灵树的死亡同黑卵里头那个依然衰微的同类相提并论。  
雪白的精灵们在壁画上呈现的样貌特征没有特别大得差异，都是软塌塌的耳朵、洁白的身体，令容器回想起自己刚从深渊的面具堆爬出来时，周围那同自己如出一辙的苍白面具——在以后流浪的途中，它也偶尔见到这些熟悉的、同自己面具外形无差的破碎空壳。它不明白一个同自己一样的容器走出去后，深渊的大门为什么会关上，把它困在无尽的地底下，直到很久很久，记忆断层了很大一段后，容器发觉自己在荒野茫然地行走，才反应过来自己不知道怎么已经逃出了漆黑的地下。说到底，它和那个走向光亮源头的容器又有什么差异呢？幼蛛说母亲会平等地爱着每一个孩子，那么造物主也会平等地爱着自己的每一个造物吗？壁画说每一个精灵都是光的孩子，希望这个“光”没有糟糕到只挑一个偏爱，然后把其余理论上来说差异不大的全部都忘得精光。  
容器走近一块奇异的巨石，上面刻画的线条就像容器在地图上随手勾画的路线，巨石旁边，一团闪亮的光球正在飞舞。容器很轻易地就想到白后口中那团在梦境中闪耀的光芒——它们的宿敌。而这团光球内部蕴含的巨大能量也表明它相当危险，具有能够摧毁一切黑暗造物的能力。于是容器快速拔出骨钉，摆出战斗的姿态。  
但光球却没有任何迎战的表示。不仅如此，它还悠悠地，用它自带的空灵的声音，示意容器放下自己的骨钉：“鬼魂一样的小生物，我知道你不属于这里，你甚至都不是从尼文外的某个地带来的，你只不过阴差阳错地响应这份呼唤——而黑暗与深渊总是遥相呼应的。  
“我不会消灭你，你似乎也有自己的使命。光和暗本就矛盾，适当的时候，总有一方会派出自己的孩子负责维系这种和平。我在寻找同你一样肩负使命的孩子，只不过它自光芒而生。你虽然与它相左，却有着一样的命运——去吧，去静谧森林那里，在那个死寂的石林里去找呼唤你的黑暗。如果你清楚你的使命，你会明白该怎么做的。这里的光芒微弱，它还没有强烈到需要黑暗来削弱。”

虽然奥里已经得知这里的“雪花”其实是一只远古的“沃姆”死去后尸体散作的灰烬，但满目苍白的原野和比城市里头相对闭塞的空气要凉得多的外部气体还是令精灵联想到了“寒冷”这个词。白色似乎永远伴随着“风雪与严寒”的概念，负责埋葬着一个种族的覆灭，当一处坟墓足够神圣，这一色调便是其最合适的陪葬品，不然古门一族的神庙为何又会沉寂在荒芜的冰寒中？  
奥里不会飞翔，此处有没有多少挂物能让它使用抓钩，它不知道如何越过下面泛着腐蚀气息的酸水，从高高的崖处前至低处的对岸。于是它向寻找一下有什么可以用作安全措施的东西。而这番寻找让它惊喜地找到了自己熟悉的物件。  
是一片紫黑的羽毛，在一地苍白的尘埃中，它是那么的显眼。它就这么静静地躺在那里，仿佛同天上那些尘埃一样，是从高远的天空轻缓地飘落下来的。奥里从这个奇怪的世界醒来时还奇怪自己身上为什么少了一片羽毛，但现在，包含着自己对往昔冒险记忆的珍贵物品突然回到了自己手里，精灵怎么能不高兴。  
也不该一直站在原地发呆了，那个女猎手的移动速度实在是很快，她做事似乎都是这么雷厉风行，想必在日常生活中就是个对自己对它物都很严苛的生物吧。精灵决心还是赶上她的速度比较好，刚刚就在广场那里迟到了一会，她的语气都略有不快，精灵觉得她应该没有再度等一个陌生生物的耐心了。  
于是，它将羽毛当作滑翔伞，向下缓缓飘落——这可比直接跳下去安全多了。小心翼翼地避开空中那些不怀好意的生物，奥里就要成功到达对岸了——如果不是它一个没注意，撞到了某只橙黄色的飞行生物。飞行生物一惊，立马向精灵喷射了几滴泛着橙黄色光芒的液体，而且还是无死角散射，它想躲都来不及。被重重地击中了一下，皮肤上传来又酸又痒的刺痛感，奥里失手松开了羽毛，跌落了下去。所幸它离对岸也不远，因此它只是摔到了对岸，而不是跌入了酸水中。  
在生物发动第二波攻击之前，精灵找回了迎战的意识。它站了起身，用能量生成了一张弧弓，三支带着光能量的光箭飞出去，击中生物后是连串的爆破，生物哀叫了一声，掉入了酸水中。  
又不是只有你会这种散射攻击，奥里想。大概是有点得意忘形了，就连顶上石笋的松动奥里也没有察觉。于是当石笋掉了下来，尖头正好砸中精灵的脑袋，把它砸得一阵眩晕，外加刚刚从半空中掉下来、砸到地上的震荡感还没有完全消失，此刻脑袋上又直直经受这么一下重击，奥里直接晕了过去。  
在晕过去之前，它感觉刚刚那只飞行生物喷出来的、附着在自己身上的液体似乎变得愈发地瘙痒，里头的光芒似乎有了生命一般，对着它的耳朵絮絮低语了起来。

你也是黑暗生物吧，巨大的黑鸟低下头，贴附在外表的骨骼咔嚓作响，对同样有着苍白外壳的容器说道。  
这里似乎连光都不愿意降临，只有惨白到作呕的月光幽幽地照着这个堕落的森林。每一个石头的面表都栩栩如生到只消看一眼就不寒而栗——它们都是由活生生的生命转化而来的。  
所以，在冒着毒气的沼泽旁边的那朵苍白的花，容器不费吹灰之力就看到了它。腐化的尘埃似乎对它没有任何影响，它依然散发着它温柔平静的白光，如此美丽而强大的力量，就仿佛它与那朵会因一点轻微的碰撞就粉碎的花根本是两个东西。容器原本以为在陌生的地方醒来后，那朵易碎的鲜花不见了是很正常的事，说不定是在自己无意识的小碰小撞间把那朵花撞得七零八落，零落到某片泥土中。但现在，它安然无恙地躺在那里，反倒显得十分异样。容器觉察到了这个反常，它将这朵花小心翼翼地收在自己怀里。  
踏入了静谧森林后，它感觉有什么东西与它体内的虚空呼应，催促着它前去寻找自己的同伴。而后，它便在森林深处遇到了这只长相怪异的鸟。  
“光明容纳不下我，也容纳不下你，它们必须被吞噬。”黑鸟嘶哑地叫着，对容器说道，“你会去吞噬黑暗吗？或者跟我一起阻扰光芒的聚集，让它们破碎，让它们沉寂在黑暗里，微弱到没有谁再能发觉。”  
不错，容器的虚空确实是用来吞噬光明的。但这里的光芒并不是疾病，黑暗才是。  
容器想起在安息之地那位绝望到奄奄一息的骑士，灰色的哀悼者曾告诉容器这朵花饱含着美好的祝福。兴许它也能平息面前这只孤独之物的愤怒，驱散她眼前的阴翳。于是它掏出了这朵花，递到了黑鸟面前。  
花瓣上幽幽的白光逐渐变亮了，黑鸟从不安地低叫变成了不甘的咆哮，在那明亮的光芒笼罩间，容器的视野也逐渐模糊了。尘埃堕落的森林离它似乎越来越远，而那轮诡异的月亮也似乎淡去了它的凄光。

这里应当不是现实，精灵之所以如此判断，是基于远处那没有实质的天穹。一轮“明日”盘踞在云间，飘散在空中的白金色鳞毛伴随着水果般香甜的气息，令不知情的生物以为自己误打误撞来到了天堂。  
神圣的声音自那轮“太阳”传来，精灵这才看清光芒的来源并非没有实质，在耀眼的金光间是一只巨大的蛾状生物，潘绥着它翅膀的挥动，更多的鳞毛抖落下来。  
“这是我制造的美好的梦境，我让众生都沉浸在光芒的幸福与永恒中。”波澜不惊的语调，堂堂宣告着自己的伟业，但精灵还是从神的脸上捕捉到了一点微妙的表情——憎恨，以及复仇的怒火，许久前在黑子的脸上，它也曾看到这样的表情，那是一个母亲面对杀死自己孩子的光芒所产生的仇恨业火。  
光芒依旧在诉说，它清楚精灵的光芒不与它相同，它也知晓精灵无意为这片土地带来所谓新的光芒的信仰，因为精灵的光芒只是微弱的个体，而并非强大的集合。“但微弱的光芒并非无用，你可以驱逐掉这里的黑暗，为这里的虫子们带来永恒的温暖。”它向精灵呈现了一番光景，“比如这里的黑暗。”精灵眼前出现了一个黑色的卵状建筑，随着视线的转移、深入，在那暗黑萦绕的建筑深处，有什么东西正被封印在上面，奥里觉得那个东西的轮廓和广场上的那个雕像有些类似。  
“击破它，为它带来光明和温暖，那个可怜的家伙已经深陷在孤寂与寒冷中很久了。”  
光明在这里真的带来幸福吗？那些废墟中行走的僵尸和倒下的怪物，它们眼中的光芒和身上的肿瘤并没有说服力。现在看到梦境中这神圣的光亮，精灵大致能猜测到那障光的源头在哪里了。它不可能与神为敌，更不可能向同是光芒的存在挥舞光刃。实话说，它不觉得自己的攻击会对它有效。它只希望从这眩目的梦境中醒来，然后回到自己熟悉的世界。  
把双眼遮上，是不是就可以看不到这里的光亮了？奥里想起自己身上唯一不算是属于光的、姑且能遮挡亮光的东西。它掏出羽毛，紫黑色的羽毛散发出来的低气压表明它源自一个黑暗生物，也许它还与那位已然仙逝的母亲有着私缕关系。当它骑着库在夜空中飞翔时，那星辰的轮廓似乎在告诉它一个母亲的灵魂仍然在某个阴暗的角落中，注视着自己孩子的一举一动，渴望保佑它健康成长。  
此刻，这来自黑暗的祝福是否也能保佑一个曾经的敌人、如今自己孩子的朋友？在光芒从自己眼前消失前，奥里也没有找到问题的答案。

容器从椅子上惊醒，四周缠绕着熟悉的阴暗，在低声吟咏，似乎在沸腾与静止间摇摆不定。墙壁上苍白的古老封印正不时地闪烁，一旁石碑上刻着熟悉的文字，提示容器它现在在黑卵深处。  
瘟疫气息飘荡的前方就是黑卵深处了，它那摇摇欲坠的残破同胞正封印于此，大黄蜂应该在外头等候，做好了随时支援它的准备。  
容器决定低头打点一下自己的行装。它低头，身体的微移导致一个小小的护符掉落在地。它将护符捡起来，发现这是一个它从没见过的护符。紫黑色的圆形金属上刻着一片羽毛，护符周围是一个藤曼的形状，藤曼的末梢还有一片叶子的图案，叶子与藤曼间有一定的距离，仿佛刚从藤曼上脱落。  
戴上这个护符，陌生的记忆涌上心头。在一个全然不同的世界，一个光的孩子正肩负着与自己相似的使命，而它从来不是容器的敌人。  
这是一种陌生的温暖，容器似乎感觉自己不是孑然一身。它轻轻拍醒睡在椅子旁边的格林之子，正要朝黑卵深处迈去，然后又想起了什么，转身往反方向走。  
它记起王后花园的那座孤独的坟头，开了许多洁白娇嫩的鲜花，鲜花里头蕴含着美好的祝福。它觉得那些花于某一个虫子非常合适，决定取一朵给它，而那个虫子现在正睡在王国之下的垃圾坑里。

奥里在捕食之地醒来，史雷克已经不见了踪影。她拒绝了奥里的宽容，转而尖啸着飞翔奄奄一息的灵树。一旁的西珥催促奥里赶去灵树之末，确保史雷克不会搞什么幺蛾子。  
拍拍身上的沙尘，奥里正打算升起羽毛、借着气流上去，发现有一块碎片伴随着羽毛的掏出滚落在地。那是一块全然不同的碎片，碎片里头凝固着一朵小花，并随着奥里的捡起而散发出比方才亮些光芒，只是不知道光芒究竟来自外头的碎片晶体，还是里头包裹的那朵花了。  
当精灵捡起碎片的同时，来自异域的记忆缓缓流向它的大脑。光与暗本就无辜，世界在平衡间得以循环往复。在世界之外的另一个世界，像它一样的黑暗造物承载着同样的命运，而在最后，光暗的战火将会沉息，世界终将得以运转下去。  
精灵感觉自己不再孤独，也更加坚决。它毅然向着尼文的灵树前去。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 【后记---不止是后记，还有脑洞堆砌】：
> 
> 我慢慢解释一下自己为什么会产出这种废物吧。  
> 奥里的译名最终选择了游戏里的，虽然我知道大家用奥日或者直接打ori居多。  
> 水晶矿车和HK水下地图的残念在文中已经表示了，要么TC给我让小姐姐在纺都学会下水要么MS赶紧出ori2终极版。  
> 比起游戏玩法更想通过剧情以及一些设定来找相似处，这就是我拉郎的初衷。毕竟如果真要就游戏玩法拉郎的话那应该是一次圆桌会议。  
> 光与暗的平衡是全文主题，也是我最终敲了这么多破字的原因——两位主角背负属于自己的使命，也为知道在另一个世界，本该是另一个立场的生物有着与自己相似的责任而不再感到过分孤单。就像奥一里头纳鲁的过去里所讲的，光与暗本是无辜。  
> 只要我不觉得尴尬被尬文尬死的就是你们.jpg  
> 感谢史雷克和辐光，感谢西珥和大黄蜂，在我突破天际的ooc中扮演了十分ooc的角色。  
> 也想过能不能拉无敌扯淡的灵树x虚空神，但没有人想看老树和触手怪打架，除非其中一位是奈亚另一位是诺登斯（众所周知，须发灰白的老者旧神也可以是一棵树的形象（没有这种创作（快进道被克学家丢去喂阿撒  
> 原本这篇拉郎文的构思是想写现代paro的，但是因为实在太扯了怕被玩家群体追杀，所以放弃了。 不过设定还是可以口嗨一下的，毕竟口嗨不犯法，只要我没产出就不会ooc（x）  
> 哪位大佬真有兴趣了也请随意。
> 
> ↓↓↓  
> Ori这边的角色基本都是生活在乡下郊区的原住民，ori由纳鲁抚养大，小时候接受夸洛克乡村教师的教育，后被送进城读书的乡下小屁孩，童年无拘无束的。至于进城读书就是为了学习先进知识好建设农村（x）  
> 黑子虽然早先同村里人不和，但她后来同村民和好了，她因病去世后，库还是由村里人一起抚养大了。  
> 库和ori是青梅竹马关系好得不行。  
> 村子靠森林，自然条件不错，村民们靠农业和传统工业吃饭的。  
> 小骑士这边的所有角色全是城里人，没错整个圣巢就是城市，不过小骑士是孤儿，你可以选择两种设定：1、孤儿院长大，父母不明，被沃姆领养，是沃姆的养子，但是家里并不待见它；2、被沃姆抛弃，在孤儿院长大。  
> 奎若在这里是教师设定。  
> 大黄蜂没落有钱人家大小姐，虽然血统上也算半个沃姆家的，但她成年后选择离家出走，成了自己在城里打拼挣学费不要沃姆家里一点资助的叛逆少女。  
> 前辈系沃姆家长子，受家族重视，将来大概也是要从政的。  
> 城里关系比较乱，高层人士勾心斗角感情线一团糟，自行脑补，想插什么乱伦啊出轨啊利益联姻啊请随意，你嗑什么西皮就塞什么进去就行了。（老都市言情了  
> 辐光其实是组织地下革命派的幕后黑手，专门和白王对着干。（yeah f*ck the capitalists  
> 史雷克同黑子曾经是同一战线，后来同黑子决裂了，因同村里人不和被村民驱逐了，在城里隐姓埋名闷声发大财打算抢夺产业搞垮一村居民让它们没饭吃。  
> 小骑士和ori是同班同学。  
> Ori是唯一的乡巴佬（？）。  
> 小骑士是班里唯一孤儿院长大的。  
> 前辈和大黄蜂都算它们的学长。  
> 格林家是艺术世家，在娱乐界风生水起。如果心情好，你可以设定小格林为插班生或者艺术生，随意啦。  
> 性格都是可调整的，可以随意调整为大佬们自己流派的角色，或者微调脑洞设定都可以，比如我想让奎若领养小骑士行不行，行，当然行，我打了这些屁话就是给人看的，又不是为了夸耀自己有多牛逼写得有多好，我是个什么东西也敢对你的思想指手画脚？
> 
> 好了我扯完了，有人来动手吗（这么烂的设定不会有人要的）。  
> 为什么不自己写？因为我不知道要不要塞奇怪的乱七八糟绯闻桥段，塞哪些西皮，结局又是怎么样，喜剧还是悲剧，要写糖吗要写刀吗要写皇吗，本来只是想拉两个主角的郎，没有必要搞到最后搞出一锅大乱炖什么西皮都放，所以最后放弃了这一古怪的想法。  
> 而且这种混乱的设定再扯下去我甚至都可以联动蛞蝓猫了。
> 
> 给大家来点拉郎冷笑话吧：
> 
> 有一天小骑士邀请ori去走苦痛之路，它满以为ori会因此吃尽苦头，结果发现对方钻电锯缝比自己轻松，因为它的二段跳不带下坠。
> 
> 小骑士从悬崖上跳下来差点骨折，结果发现ori举着羽毛慢悠悠地飘下来了。
> 
> Ori问小骑士要比赛赛跑吗，小骑士同意了，然后一脚水晶冲刺甩了ori一脸水晶屑。于是ori在赛跑规则里加了一条禁止超冲。
> 
> 有一天辐光请人画《这份光明不会被黑暗吞噬》，结果画师画了一张ori与史雷克大战的画。
> 
> 史雷克来到深渊，受到了深渊生物们宛如迎接兄弟姐妹一样的热烈欢迎，并表示它的面具很好看，第一次找到同类，还听到别人夸她好看的史雷克流下了幸福的泪水，这就是“乐不思尼文”这个俗语的由来。
> 
> Ori第一次见到王国边缘的沃姆遗体时以为对方是活的，吓得差点打算钻地，幸好大黄蜂告诉它这只是遗体，从此它明白不是见到所有的大虫子都得逃跑。


End file.
